In the rail and related industries, a major source of injuries and fatalities results from falls during ladder access and egress. To date, safety procedures for preventing falls involve training individuals to maintain three points of contact with a ladder during access and egress, e.g., maintaining two hands and one foot or two feet and one hand on a ladder at all times. Unfortunately, the three points of contact procedure does not prevent falls altogether.
A portable, lightweight and easily storable fall arrest ladder assist that may be attached to a fixed ladder to prevent falls during ladder access and egress is desired. An advantageous fall arrest ladder assist is operationally configured to enhance safety procedures already being taught and implemented in the field.